Recovery In Wonderland
by TwistedLena
Summary: Hazel Cuften entered into the world called Wonderland, without recall of how she's gotten there. She is taken into Blood Dupre's care in the Country of Clover. Unknowing her past, she is desperate to return to her world, but will uncovering her past lead to a road of glory or the a forsaken, dark abyss? *Inspired by Alice in the Country of Heart/Clover/Joker. BloodxOC*
1. Chapter 1, Awaken

"I woke up in a room. How'd I get here? From the looks of it, it was like an elegant room. Marble floors gleamed on the ground as the room had trims of silver and gold. The walls were covered in a rich creamy white. "Hello?" I asked out loudly. There was a maid with no face. She left the room quietly, leaving me alone with my thoughts. "Well... that was unexpected. I wonder where I am." I got off from the bed and walked out to the curtains, swiftly moving them apart. Peering out to see the endless and beautiful trees of the woods. So.. I'm in the woods? This doesn't seem like my Chicago... "It beautiful..." I say breathlessly.

"Indeed. I am never let down by the scenes." I heard a man's voice. Abruptly, I turned in surprise, "Haha, no need to be surprised. I merely am checking up on you. It seems you appeared out of nowhere at the gate of my mansion." The man looked about in his 20s. Black hair, but I cant make out his eyes. They seemed like dark blue sapphires, he wore a top hat with a vine of rose on it. His white tail coat with trims of light gold made him look pure, but it seemed to deceive me as he told me who he was. "I am Blood Dupre. Head of the Hatter Mafia."

"E-excuse me? "I am very confused now "Oh no. I must've been drunk and sold my soul to the devil. EEEK! Or maybe this is a setup! And I'm actually going to be skinned alive because I did something! Noooo I don't want to lose my vir-".

Blood gave a tiring sigh. "So you really are an outsider... just like Alice." He grinned a little.

"Outsider? Alice?" I asked

"Welcome to Wonderland, you're in the Country of Clover, and yes, people who are from different worlds and end up in Wonderland are called outsiders. Alice is a person just like you." Blood explained.

Wow my head hurts now. "How- How did I end up here?" I asked. Oh god, Alice in Wonderland featuring me, Hazel Cuften.

"I'm not quite sure. Although, there's the possibility of entering Wonderland like how Alice did." He seemed to be in thought. "Or somehow, your consciousness found this place."

I gulped. "Is there a way back?" I asked

"Nightmare might know, or that old man, Julius." Blood answered.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Blood smiled. "You'll find out."

"Oh okay..." I said quietly. "I really hope... I can get home." I said.

"Why? Why would you want to go home?" He asked. Quiet interested.

"There's a man I knew... I wanted to tell him... I don't remember now... I wanted to tell someone something... I don't ever remember if it was some I knew or not." I closed my eyes. "I think it was a man in blonde hair... No was it black? I... I'm so confused now."

Blood placed a finger to my lips. "You talk too much. I think the move from a dimension to another twisted your memories into something that's not. It'll come back over time, until we can get you back to your world. You can stay here if you'd like."

"H-Here?" In a mansion that belongs to the mafia?

"Unless you have any other place you'd like to go?" Blood asked.

"No... I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Then that's fine." As Blood was going to leave. I called out to him.

"Hey Blood... Thanks. Thank you very much."

He tipped his hat and grinned, "Your welcome... Your name?"

"Hazel, Hazel Cuften." I smiled, then Blood left.

Man, this is gonna be a loooonnnggg day. I must be dreaming... I hope so. I can't live in this world, I'm so different.


	2. Chapter 2, I'm an Outsider

After my encounter with Blood and tons of thinking, I decide to go explore the mansion. If I'm into exploring… I'll explore the rest of Wonderland as well. I got off my bed once again, took a deep breath , and opened the only door in my room. I was surprised as there was a man in an yellow tail coat, trimmed in black and purple, similar to Blood's wear. He had orange-blonde hair and usually large bunny ears. "Whaaat!?" I panicked. "B-b-unny m-man." I say without breath. I shut my eyes tightly then open them again. Still I see a man with bunny ears, "W-who are you?" I ask.

The man blinked a few times before answering. "I am Elliot March." He puffs his chest and introduces himself proudly. "You are?"

"Hazel Cuften." I smile warmly. "I'm staying here as a guest until I can find my way back to my world… And hopefully get my memories back." I explained to him.

His rabbit ears perk up. "Back to your world? You're an outsider like Alice?" He was very surprised.

"Y-yes… I'm an outsider." I answer.

I stared at his rabbit ears unconsciously. "Is there something wrong? You seem to be spacing out." Elliot asked.

"Uhm… Is it normal to have… Animal ears? I mean... Blood never informed me about… Hybrids of humans and… rabbits." I asked.

"It's normal to me. And I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot looked offended.

"Righhhttt." I said sarcastically, but Elliot didn't seem to catch it.

"So how can I help Hazel?" He asked. "You were on your way to somewhere right?" He asked.

"Yes I was. I just wanted to explore the house a bit. I mean, I should know where I'm going at least. If that's okay…" I said.

"Perfectly fine with me." Elliot smiled.

After exploring each room and the main parts of the mansion, Elliot began warning me of the places no to go. "Blood's room is off limits to those without permission. I will not hesitate to kill you." He said dead serious.

I gulped. "I- I understand." I wonder what Blood has in his room now that he brought this up.

"Also, please inform the maids or servants where you are heading if it's outside the house." Elliot said.

"Understood." It's like being told around by my brother. I quietly giggled to myself. "Hehe haha."

"Something funny Hazel? " Elliot seemed surprised.

"Haha, nothing! Just… When you ordering things around… It reminds me of my brother." I answered smiling.

"Oh…"

"He had that serious face like you." I said.

"I see. Well, I hope you return to him soon, you're fond of him, yes?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah…" I thought of a harsh time when my brother slapped me for disobeying him. "Yeah… Very fond…" I realized I was crying now. "Oh my bad." I started wiping my eyes.

"Hazel? Are you alright?" Elliot had his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm –I'm fine." I spook softly, hiding my tears.

"Oh, young lady. Elliot, did you make her cry?" Blood unexpectedly dropped in.

"N-Nonsense!" Elliot said.

"It's alright. He didn't do anything." I budged in. "I just had a sad memory of my brother. That's all." I spook honestly.

"I see… Hazel, would you be interested to join me and Elliot in our afternoon tea party with the leaders of this country? It'll be nice for you to get to know everyone." Blood offered.

"S-Sure!" So sudden? I'm not important to meet big leaders.

"Alright. I'll have the maid layout something nice for you to wear. Until then, have a nice day." Blood walked away as Elliot followed him.

"That's sure nice of him." I murmured.

"Malady. If it's alright, I'd like to see what dresses for you would be okay." A maid asked. She was faceless like the one this morning.

"Sure… Are you the maid from this morning?" I asked.

She seemed surprised. "Yes I am." She smiled.

We walked off to my room and were ready to pick out a nice dress.

Maybe being in this dream isn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3, Tea Party ?

I picked out a plain simple dress. The dress had trims of gold on the bottom and went to my knees, woven with beautiful creamy white and the back was laced lightly in gold trims. I was given a pearl accessory with a white rose headband sowed in gold. I felt the rose, it turns out it was real; a single petal came off as I touched it. "Oh miss. Would you like me to replace the rose?" The maid asked.

"Oh no. It's perfectly fine." This dress looks to elegant on me thought, I thought. It feels like silk on my skin.

"Alright Malady. I believe the tea party is going to start soon. Shall I escort you to the table?" A servant came in.

"Sure! Thank you." I followed the servant as he escorted me to the garden where a huge table was set up.

"It's so beautiful out here. I love gardens!" I walked around the millions of bushes of roses, lilies, and other flowers.

"I'm glad you like it here." Blood saw me smelling the roses.

"It's like a little girl's dream! Makes them feel like a princess." I joked around.

"Ha, even so. I love these roses." He said.

"Hey what are these?" I looked at a flower that had blood red tips and became lighter shades of red in the inside.

"Hibiscuses." He answered.

"Oh… I saw one of these in my world. I took a trip to Hawaii once." I said.

"Hawaii?" He asked.

"A state, that's on an island. It's beautiful and has tropical weather." I answered.

"I see. Well, looks like our guest are here." Blood turns to the gate as many people enter.

A girl in a blue dress, similar to that of a tea party-maid dress approached us. "Oh hi Blood. Who's your friend?" The girl asked.

"Alice, this is Hazel Cuften. It seems like she's an outsider like you." Blood answers.

My head spins. This is Alice? Like from the story? "Nice to meet you, Alice!" I smile warmly.

"Hi! You're from the real world too! I thought I was the only one." Alice said. We both shook hands.

"Yeah. I don't know… I'm still getting use to everything." I said.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Blood walks over to the rest of the people greeting them.

"So, Hazel. How do you like it here?" Alice asked.

"It's nice. Very new too." I joked around. I knew it was wayyy past new.

"Yeah. It takes time, but don't worry."

"Yep." I look at the people, and I realized out of all of them. I only know Blood and Elliot. I gave a big sigh, "I only know a few people. Blood and Elliot. You too." I said.

"Don't worry, everyone is nice!" Alice said happily.

"I can see."

"I'm guessing the Hatter stole your heart?" Alice asked, teasingly.

"O-oi! No! I'm just stay over… Until I find my way home." I said.

"Ah… Home… Wonderland isn't a bad place you know… I hope you see what I saw." Alice said.

I hope I see it too, I thought. "Hey Alice… Who stole your heart?" I asked out of the blue.

"Hehe, Ace. The knight of Hearts." Alice answered.

"Ahh, I see. I haven't met him yet." I said.

"Don't worry! I think Blood planned to introduce you to everyone today." Alice said happily

"That would be nice.

Later on, Blood asked me to join him at the table with everyone. "Hatter, who's she?" A man in purple hair and cat ear with an earring on one ear and an earring cuff on the other. He wore punk-like clothing and a huge fuzzy scarf around him.

"This is Hazel Cuften, she's an outsider like Alice. She'll be staying until we can figure out her how to get her back home." Blood answered.

"Well Hazel. I'm Boris Airay." He grinned.

"Oh… You have cat ears? But you're… a guy." I felt like pulling on his tail.

"I'm a Cheshire Cat! The best cats around! Durable and super fine as hell." He grinned.

I laughed a little. "Super fine as hell… I see."

"Heyyy, Boris! You can't hog herrr!" A child whined

"Yeah Kitty! You can't have her too!" Another one said.

Wow they look identical. Boris raised an eyebrow and before my eyes he had a gun. "H-Hey!" I began to say.

The twin boys, poof into two men, about the same size as Boris, even they have guns too. "Get the kitty!" One said.

"Yeah!" The other one said.

"Stop this fighting at once!" Elliot barged in, "you two! Don't attack our guests."

"But stupid kitty was hogging the outsider!" They both said.

Elliot gave a tiring sigh. Boris made a pouty face as well as the twins. "These are the Bloody Twins. Dee and Dum." Elliot introduced them for me. They were children again in blue and red.

"You're a outsider like Alice?" A man wore a crimson trench coat was similar to burning bright blood as it had trims of white and silver buttons, the leather straps seemed to lightly clamp onto his sleeves. His black uniform shirt was tucked nicely behind his coat with red trims and black buttons. By his waist he held a sword in its sheath. He put his chin on his hand as if studying me like I was an alien. Maybe I am one, I thought. He gave a creepy smirk, "Although you don't resemble Alice at all!" He seemed interested. I'm Ace the Knight of Hearts."

"Not everyone is the same. It's like this world. No one is the same." I said. "I'm Hazel. The lost girl as stuck in a fairy tale." I joked.

"The hearts..." Ace mumbled something I couldn't hear clearly.

"Huh?" I questioned him.

"Nothing. You have fun in the Hatters." He said then walks away somewhere else.

Weird person, I thought more. No that's not it, I'm the weird one here. I gave a troublesome sigh. "Something wrong?" Blood asked.

"No nothing. Its just me." I said and closed my eyes for a bit. "I'm so different." I let out a small laugh of depression.

"Well sadly, looks like that sick incubus, Nightmare. Wasn't able to join us today." Blood said.

The night grew across the sky with some light peeking out. "Oh it is dark out. I guess I should head to bed." I began walking to the door to the mansion.

"Hold on, I found something on your conditions. Could you walk with me to my office?" Blood asked, very serious.

"Sure." Maybe... I should go straight home... He did say someone named Nightmare? That can wait tomorrow.


End file.
